Girl With Amber Eyes
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Tai's life was revolved around the girl with amber eyes.  TaixSora ; TaixDavis.


_DudeGetATree: The story is based off the song "Girl With Golden Eyes" by Sixx:A.M. So what I changed the lyrics from 'Girl with golden eyes' to 'Girl with amber eyes' for the sake of the story. But other than that, the lyrics remain intact. _

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters. NOR do I own the song "Girl With Golden Eyes" or any of it's contents. **_

_DudeGetATree: I really do hope you enjoy this story. Sorry for the little bit of OOCness. :_ I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I like it, then I don't. Hmm. And just so you know,** I believe Sora's eyes are amber and Davis' are auburn.** You may feel a different way, put that's what I believe, and my belief's go with the story. Now that all of that is out of the way, let's get this show on the road. _

**-x-**

**Girl With Amber Eyes**

**By: DudeGetATree**

**-x-**

_She speaks to me in Persian  
Tells me that she loves me  
The girl with amber eyes  
And though I hardly know her  
I let her in my veins  
And trust her with my life  
_

Two months. That's all it took for her to completely engulf my existence. My friends were worried, Davis the most. Everyone said it's because he has a crush on me, but I couldn't even think of him when all I could think about was Sora. Sora, the girl I've been in love with since middle school, was finally mine. Sure, it took a few years, well six years to be exact. It's funny though, things have changed since we were younger. It seems like I knew nothing about her and yet if it came down to it, I'd give up everything for her.

"Tai, I love you." She told me a month into the relationship. I remember my face dropping in astonishment. She smiled and took my hands into hers. "I said I love you." Repeating it as if I didn't hear her. I smiled back and whispered:

"I love you too." Her smile told me she was happy, joyous, ecstatic even. But something in her amber eyes told me she wasn't as excited at me telling her I loved her back. Almost as if she didn't want me too...__

I wish I had never kissed her  
'Cause I just can't resist her  
The girl with amber eyes  
Every time she whispers  
'Take me in your arms  
The way you did last night.'

I remember waking up next to her the morning after we had sex. She was already up, staring at the ceiling in a daze. I smiled at the memory of the night before. We had just came back from the shopping spree I took her on. I share an apartment with Matt, but at the time he was on tour with his band, so he wasn't home. She put her bags on the floor of my bedroom. About 168 thousand yen was used on her. A lot, right? But it's okay. She deserved the universe. If I was only able to give her that and much more...She had smiled up at me, her pale skin seemingly shining in the moonlight coming through the open window. She ran her hands through my hair and pulled me down for our first passionate kiss. Most people would probably think we were going too fast, but I thought that if you're in love, there's no such thing as 'too fast.' How naive was I?

I had looked over at her still body again and started toying with her hair. She glanced at me, her amber eyes showing no emotion. She sighed and looked back towards the ceiling. "What's wrong?" I asked her. I hoped she wasn't regretting what happened the night before. She shook her head slightly and rolled on top of me, her naked body straddling mine. I blushed at the feeling. Her head bent down to kiss my neck and she whispered against my skin:

"I need you." Now that I think about it, every time I bought her something, those same words would be whispered against my neck. Those same chills would be sent down my back. Those same lips would move against my lips while those same hands would strip every part of my being. __

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life.

"She's just using you Tai." Matt exclaimed as he paced back and forth in front of me. I had sat on the couch staring up at him, trying to figure out why this talk was necessary. I was supposed to have already left to go and pick Sora up from work. Normally it took twenty minutes to drive over there, and she was about to get off in ten. I didn't want her to be outside in the cold. "She doesn't love you." He had said while glancing at me.

"Matt, I hardly think you know what goes on between me and Sora. You're too busy with your band to even imagine what goes on in my life." I had snapped at him. He ignored the rude comment and went on.

"'Just think about it, man. You two are only together when she wants you to buy her something. She's no good for you. You're better than that Tai, you need to break u-."

"Just shut up Matt." I told him. "She's the only one there for me. Without her I'm nothing." He rolled his eyes at the statement and stormed out of the room, finding it pointless to talk sense into me. But no matter how ridiculous it sounded, it was true. Without her, I was nothing, worthless.__

I wake up every morning  
Jonesing for her love  
The girl with amber eyes  
I won't have to wait long  
'Til she buries me with roses  
'Cause she's always by my side

It was only four months into the relationship, when I found out Sora had been cheating on me for about 3 and a half of those months. I would wake up every morning, yearning for her to be in my arm's once again. I felt so used and mistreated. All I did was give her the world, and in return I got my heart trampled on. Six years of love and 4 months of everything she had ever asked for in addition to all of that love. And all I got was my heart handed back to me on a silver platter. Even though she hurt me so much, she would still be by my side. She would tell me about how sorry she was, about how much she really did love me and she really did care. Whispering those soft comforting words in my ear. "She's going to be the death of you." Davis had came over a couple days after all the hell broke lose. He found out about the situation from TK who of course heard from his brother. It's a miracle how I can tell Matt anything, because he always ends up telling his brother who has one of the biggest mouth's I know about. Davis was the only one out of the younger generation of Digi-destined, other than my sister of course, who came by to make sure I was okay. It felt good, opening up to someone because with Matt so busy, it was hard to just sit down and vent.

"She might as well already have." I said sadly as my head dropped. I felt Davis' eyes fall onto me and before I knew it his arms were around me. For the first time in weeks, I didn't feel that need to look into her amber eyes. I felt a little safer. __

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life. 

I was laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I remember hearing the front door open and close. I thought it was Matt, so I got up to go welcome him, ask if he wanted something to eat. My mouth dropped when I saw Sora there standing in my hallway. "How'd you-"

"You gave me a key, remember?" I nodded slightly, as the memory of giving her the key after the first time we made love rushed into my head. She looked me up and down, I guess trying to figure out how miserable I was without her. Her arms wrapped around me quickly and as a reflex I hugged her back. "I miss you Tai, I really do." She kissed my neck and whispered against the skin, "He's out of my life now." I instantly knew who she was talking about. It was already a month and a half after the break up, and he was barely out the picture.

"I..." I had hesitated. Matt had always told me hesitating is the worst you can do when it comes to compromising with a female. It proves to them you can't stand your ground and that's how they manipulate you. "I don't know Sora." She played with the bottom of my shirt and I knew automatically where the situation was headed.

I woke up the next morning and she was already awake, staring at me. I tried to smile a real smile, but I was to worn out. I had looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. What was she doing up so early? She had turned to me and smiled. "What happens now?" I asked. Her smiled stayed on her face as she simply said:

"Everything will be okay Tai." She had told me. "Take me out tomorrow, and we'll talk about it." My heart sank into the pits of my stomach. Once again I felt, worthless. It wasn't me she wanted, it was my money.

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life. _

Matt had called Davis over immediately. They both sat on the couch while I paced back and forth. "I knew this would happen. I knew it!"

"It's because you hesitated, man. I told you never to hesitate when you're dealing with chicks." I shot him a scowl. It wasn't the time for him to be telling me he told me so.

"Matt!" Davis shot him a scowl similar to mine. Matt shrugged and Davis had looked back at me. "Well what'd you do?"

"I told her I needed space. I just...I just can't be with her. She just ruins me and I need to learn to move on." Davis had got off the couch and walked up to me, holding my shoulders to keep me in place. I had to look down on the shorter boy and he gave me a sincere smile and something in his eyes. Something in his eyes was different from what I was used to seeing.

"Everything will be okay." He told me. Matt stood up, and as gay as this may sound, they both gave me a group hug. It made me feel like everything would be alright.

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life. _

"You're a pansy." Davis glared at me and yanked his hand out of mine. I smiled down at my boyfriend of 3 months. We had just walked out of the movie theater. I don't really remember the name of the movie, but it sucked anyways. I don't know how anyone in that theater had found it scary.

"Look! Just because you're Mr. I'm-not-afraid-of-a-damn-thing doesn't mean you can make fun of me. It was scary! You were the only one in that theater not screaming. And if your lips weren't attached to my collarbone the whole time, maybe you would have found it a tad bit scary." I laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn a V-neck." Davis pouted and walked a little ahead of me. "Aw come on Davis, you know I was only kidding." I took his hand in mine and kept him at the same pace as me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." His fingers began to relax around mine. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well we could go see the movie again, maybe I'll get sc-"

"NO!" I laughed at his sudden outburst. Looking at my watch I realized it was almost 11.

"You have to be home at 11:30 right? Let's get you home." Davis leaned against the car and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"But I don't want to go home." He whined.

"God, you're such a baby. I'm picking you up tomorrow after work so you won't be stuck there _all_ day." He sighed in satisfaction and put his head on my chest.

"Thanks for tonight." He murmured against my jacket.

"Davis, you tell me that every time we go out. And I always answer with you're welcome. .Welcome." He leaned up gave me gentle kiss on the lips and as we parted I caught sight of familiar eyes. I looked to my side and saw Sora with another guy. Her amber eyes met mine and for an instant I thought I wasn't going to be able to turn away. I grinned as I turned my head from her, clearing my head of all those thoughts and looked down at Davis.

"What are you grinning at?" His auburn eyes stared up into mine and I instantly knew everything would be okay.

"You." I kissed his forehead.

Everything was going to be alright.

**-x-**

_DudeGetATree: **For all of you Sixx:A.M. Fans,** yes, I do know the song was written, not about a woman, but about Heroin. I am a fan of the band myself. However, the scenario did just pop into my head once the song was heard over and over and over again. And it's such a beautiful song. I couldn't help myself, I had to write it. If you have a problem with the story, just for that matter, please don't bother to review, but rather emailing me, stating your problems. _

_Other than that, **please review. :) **It would be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
